capítulo único: Paraguas
by rivers95
Summary: Esta es una versión de la escena del paraguas con los personajes de Félix y Brigitte, para quienes se quedaron con las ganas de que aparecieran estos dos personajes en la seria o al menos un especial.


CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: PARAGUAS

Después del accidente con Cloe tratando de hacer caer a Brigitte con la fuente llena de tajadas de quiches que había preparado en la clase de cocina que su padre dio en la hora de tutoría por pedido de sus compañeros. La maestra Bustier quien era la tutora autorizo brindar esa hora y media para que sus alumnos aprendieran algo de cocina, todos estaban encantados por lo que rodearon a Brigitte haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas.

Sin embardo cierta muchacha no estaba con los mismos ánimos como todos los del salón, pues ella tenía un rostro lleno de envidia por no ser el centro de atención y que una simple hija de panadero la tuviera por lo que luego de la clase mientras Brigitte partía el quiche en varias tajadas para que todos sus compañeros recibieran una tajada Cloe y Sabrina colocaron un vaso de jugo cerca a las escaleras por donde subiría Brigitte para repartir las tajadas de quiches. Cuando Briguitte estuvo cerca Cloe pateo el vaso de jugo para que esta callera, pero no conto que su mejor amigo de la infancia a quien guardaba sentimientos por el interviniera

-¡Cuidado!-Félix cogió la cintura de una Brigitte que estuvo a punto de resbalarse y terminar herida con algún moretón. Sin embrago no todo salió bien pues un tajada de quiche salió volando hasta caer en la cabeza de Felix ensuciando por completo su ordenado cabello.

-Lo siento-chillo una asustada Brigitte quien trato de quitarle los trozos se quiche de la cabeza, pero las manos de Felix la detuvieron

-ya déjalo-dijo molesto. Su cara mostraba una expresión que dejaría congelado a cualquiera del miedo

-Maestra iré a lavarme-Hoy era el primer día de clases de Félix. Su padre le ordeno que dejara las clases particulares en casa por las clases en una escuela, pues eso según el ayudarían a desarrollar las habilidades sociales de su hijo. Para Félix hasta ahora ya se había acostumbrado a las mismas rutinas de todos los días la idea de conocer gente nueva se había esfumado por completo de sus cabeza hace ya bastante tiempo y ahora su padre de la nada lo enviaba a una escuela repleta de gente que cada vez que lo veía le pedía un autógrafo.

-Esto es muy agotador-dijo mientras secaba su cabello desordenando por completo el peinado tan bien ordenado que tenía. Suspiro no solo por cansancio sino también porque no solo noto las miradas entusiastas de sus fans sino que también noto una mirada de temor entre todas ellas, unos ojos azules brillantes le miraban con miedo cuando el converso con Cloe quien además le dijo lo siguiente;

-ah y ten cuidado con la hija del panadero

-¿Por qué?

-Es tan torpe que se te puede pegar encima mi querido Félix-la mirada de Cloe era de burla y desprecio, Félix comenzaba a entender que tan malagracia podría ser su amiga de la infancia con sus compañeras de clase. Cuando miro en dirección de la chica de quien le advirtió noto que ella se tenso y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo para luego irse hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a las aulas. Lo primero que pensó fue que la chica era alguien que sufria de bullyn por parte de Cloe y al verle con ella de seguro pensaba que se sumaría para molestarla "pobre chica" pensó Felix sin embargo ese pensamiento duro poco pues después del accidente del akuma de Ivan la chica de ojos azules brillantes y cabellos oscuros puso en su lugar a Cloe. Sus ojos ya no mostraban miedo en vez de ello irradiaban confianza y orgullo de si misma.

Cuando las clases terminaron las nubes eran oscuras, era seguro que comenzaría a llover pronto. Félix se apresuro y bajo las escaleras para irse a su movilidad particular, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida se despidió de su muevo amigo Nino con un choque de puño que acababa de aprender y no dominaba todavía

-nos vemos-se despidió. Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes y Félix no tuvo más remedio que abrir el paraguas, al salir vio a su chofer esperándolo camino algunos pasos pero fueron interrumpidos por que algo choco detrás haciendo que casi se callera al suelo gracias a su rápida reacción pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-oh no cuanto lo sien…to- y allí estaba esa misma chica de nuevo, al parecer Cloe tenía razón con respecto a su torpeza.

-no te preocupes yo estoy bien.-le dijo con seriedad

-Esto…

-¿si?

-lamento lo del quiche y…y lo del cabello. Lo siento-la chica miraba hacia el los costados con nerviosismo ¿aun le temía? ¿o simplemente ella era a si? A se un momento se notaba tan segura de si misma…

-No tienes por que temerme

-¿Qué?

-no estoy enojado por lo ocurrido si eso es lo que piensas-suspiro mirando hacia el cielo nublado-quiero que sepas que aunque Cloe sea mi amiga no soy como ella, nuestra relación es inevitable por nuestras familias y…-miro en su dirección y se encontró con una expresión llena de Confucio-…y solo olvida lo que te dije ah…se rasco la nuca sin saber que hacer-ten-sin que el lo previera termino ofreciéndole su paraguas

-no me uniré a Cloe para hacerte la vida imposible así que tranquila ¿sí?-en las últimas palabras mostro una sonrisa cálida llena de tranquilidad, esa expresión dejo sorprendida a Brigitte quien le miraba con los ojos sorprendidos y los labios abiertos. El sonido de un trueno se escucho a lo lejos y el corazón de Brigitte se agito repentinamente, entorpeciendo sus manos

-¡ah!-sin querer Brigitte se había atascado con el paraguas, dejando sorprendido a un Félix. El sonido del claxon se escucho y Félix tuvo que retirarse dejando a Brigitte sola con el paraguas que la mantenía atrapada

-valla valla primer día de escuela y ya tienes novia-dijo plaga desde el maletín

-que tontería esa chica es solo una amiga…no. Solo es una compañera de clase "muy torpe al parecer". La miro por ultima vez tras la ventana del auto antes de irse.

Cuando al fin Brigitte pudo liberarse del paraguas el auto ya estaba arrancando, ella corrió pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Hasta banana, manana, manaña ¿he? ¿porque estoy tartamudeando?

-Yo creo entender la razón-dijo tikki desde el bolso de su nueva portadora

-¿he? n-no-miro hacia otra direccion, para luego suspirar y mirar el paraguas que le habían regalado con una sonrisa en el rostro sin que ella lo notara.


End file.
